Paradise: The Clone
by BixXaa
Summary: Paradise's first days were like hell with her sister.It's not enough that Twinkle Spark ruins everything in her life, and somepony is bothering the peace of Ponyville. OC


**AN: New story :) This is an episode of Paradise stories. Sorry for my bad english :| Despite this thing, I hope you will like this story. :D**

**MLP:FiM©Hasbro**

**Paradise and Twinkle Spark© BixXaa**

Paradise: The Clone

These days were like hell for Paradise. After her little sister, Twinkle Spark arrived and stayed in Ponyville, her nights were filled with horror. She was an unlikeable monster. She ruined everything, she was a maniac. She was her worst nightmare.

"Why are you here?"asked Twinkle angrily, when her sister appeared in her room."I told you are NOT allowed in my room."

"Oh, sorry, Miss Ugly Maniac Queen, I just wanted to say that the dinner is ready." Paradise was frustrated. What the hell was she think? This was Paradise's house. Not Twinkle's." It seems you aren't hungry. It's okay, because I know you are a fattest pegasus in can not speak to me this way! I am your sister."

"Shut up and go to hell." Paradise walked off. This God. Twinkle went back to her work."Finally, I finished it! With this time machine, I am finally able to kill my sister! Ha-ha!" laughed the little evil filly. But something wasn't working well in her machine. It didn't worked." Holy shit! You idiot!"

"Oh did you ruin something?"heard Paradise's loud asking behind the door. "Well done, sociopath."

"Imbecile! I told you to shut up." she was furious. Her fantastic machine didn't worked. So she began to boring and she left the house with her machine.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were playing in the main square of Ponyville, when Twinkle appeared next to them."Hello fillies. What are you doing?" asked in a bored voice.

"Who are you?" asked Scootaloo.

"She is my first cousin! Her name is Twinkle Spark" answered Sweetie Belle cheerly. She turned to Twinkle."Hi, Twinkle Spark! My name is Sweetie Belle and they are Scootaloo and Applebloom."

"Yeah, yeah..." what the hell...

"Do you wanna become a member in our club? We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Applebloom asked with a smile.

"What?"

"But Applebloom, she can not be a member in our club! She have already got her cutie mark!" Scootaloo didn't like the idea. Twinkle had had a cutie mark. It was six little blue,pink and purple star.

"Yes, and?"Twinkle hated this situation. She went to Scootaloo and looked in her eyes."Do you have any problem with it? This is the usual. Everypony has a cutie mark. Oh, I almost forget it. You don't have a cutie mark. You are babies."

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BABY?"

"Yes, I did."grinned Twinkle. Poor little Scootaloo." And I'll call you a flightless pegasus." Twinkle flew up by her wings. She turned to Sweetie Belle."You are an idiot. Your friends are competly morons. Sorry cousin, but this is the truth."

"Enough, Twinkle Spark! Why are you so mean? We want to be your friends! You heartless monster!"shouted Applebloom.

"Oh, thank you."Twinkle landed in Applebloom's back."You are very nice. These words were like melody for my ears." the yellow filly collapsed. And the white pegasus filly laughed. The CMC tried to escape from Twinkle but they couldn't. She beat them. She left them and went to the school. She scouted that place.

Suddenly, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon appeared. " Well, well, she is the new blank flank." mocked Diamond Tiara. "Who are you?"

"My name is Twinkle Spark." answered Twinkle and gave them an evily grin." But I think my question is better. Who the hell are you? You look like two girly freak. How pathetic."

The two egoist filly muted for a few seconds."I-I am Diamond Tiara and she is Sliver Spoon." finally, Diamond Tiara was able to speech." But what do you think? I am richer than you! My father is Filthy Rich!"

"Nobody cares. My father is the fastest runner in Equestria. And I moved from Canterlot. So I am richer that you." Twinkle went to Silver Spoon." Well, well, and what about this little filly? Is she mute? Because she haven't speeched here yet."

"I-I can talk..."

"Oh, it seems she can talk. Congratulations..."

Silver Spoon was nervous and she noticed her cutie mark. "I like your cutie mark..."

"Yeees, I like it too. Is it cute, isn't it? But unfortunately your is awful. What the hell is it? A spoon? Is it a spoon?" Silver Spoon began to cry."Oh, don't cry, my little baby, mom is here."mocked with her. Yes. They began to hate her. But she didn't care. She beat them too.

"WHY ARE YOU SO HEARTLESS?"shouted Silver Spoon.

"Because my name is Twinkle Spark. And this is MY territory. I am the queen here and you are my subjects. So shut up. And leave!"

The two earth filly were speechless. They had lot of pain because Twinkle beat them. She flew up and , Paradise appeared.

"Oh. My. God . Celestia's sake! What happend here?"Paradise ran to the fillies."Poor little fillies."

"Your sister hurt us!"cried Diamond Tiara.

"I'm so sorry...you should go home now..."she left them and she began to find her sister. But she couldn't find , she saw Rainbow Dash, who was sleeping on a cloud." Hey, Rainbiw Dash!"

"W-what?Who's there?"she was waking up slowly."Paradise?Is that you?"

"Yes."

"Why did you wake me up?" she was getting up.

"Rainbow, can you help me?"Paradise flew to Rainbow Dash and landed on her cloud.

"Again?Sorry but I'm very tired..."

"But I must find my sister! She became an real maniac. She will hurt everypony in the town!"cried Paradise.

"Ooookay. I get it."Rainbow Dash jumped up and they began the search for Twinkle Spark. But they didn't find her.

"Oh my, where the hell she is?"

"Okay, I give her a credit. She is fast."Rainbow sighed." And she good in Hide and Seek."

"I'm worry about her..."

"Don't worry, we are going to find her."suddenly they noticed the filly.

"This is Twinkle..."they quickly flew down and landed on the gound."What was noise?"

"OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, TWINKLE?"cried Paradise. But the truth was she didn't do any bad. This time. Twinkle was standing on a meadow and tried to fix her machine.

"I just tried to fix my machine. Why are you shouting?"Twinkle seemed a bit tired. Next to her was a big machine.

"Why did you hurt those ponies?"Paradise shouted in hysterical way. She was a lot like her other sister, Peach Blossom."What the hell is this thing?" she looked at the huge machine.

"Yeah, your sister became a hysteric mare."laughed Rainbow Dash.

"First, I did not hurt anypony in Ponyville. Second, this is a clone machine."

"A clone machine?"the mares looked to each other. They were getting it slowly.

"I made a test clone, but she escaped and I have not found her yet. She is looking like me, just she is a bit... shoddy. So she is drangerous. "sighed Twinkle.

"Twinkle, your clone attacked Ponyville!"Paradise grabbed her sister by her shoulder."We must to defeat her somehow. She is more drangerous than you."

"What?!"the filly couldn't believe her ears."How dare she?Okay. I'll help you. This is my fault. Partly."

"This isn't my fault..."

"I didn't say that. Okay let's go!" the trio began to look for Twinkle's clone. It wasn't hard. They found her easily. But the other ponies were defeated. Ponyville was in flames.

"Okay, do you have any plan?" Rainbow asked them.

"Well,maybe."smiled Twinkle.

"How?"

"My clone machine has a 'Clone Control'." and she showed a strange thing like a remote control." If I can go to her very near, I can destroy her by its laser beam."

"Good." they landed. And when the clone was spotting them, she gave them a malice grin.

"Well,well,well. It's you."

"Yes, I'm here. And I'm going to stop you. You copycat." Twinkle pulled out her 'remote control'. But when she was trying to shoot her with the laser beam, the clone attacked her.

"My sister!"Paradise tried to help her but Rainbow stopped her.

"No"

"But I must protect my sister!"

"She is fighting for her dignity. You haven't to help her. Just in case if she asks you for it." Rainbow Dash hadn't right.

Twinkle Spark and her clone were fighting. They rolled and punched each other. Paradise suddenly saw the 'remote control' and she got a great idea. The fillies were blooding. Suddenly, they separated. They looked at each other. Their breathing heard in the air.

"Hey!"shouted Paradise. The fillies looked at her. Paradise was holding the Clone Control by her hoofs."Stop!"

They got it."I am your real sister!"

"No, I am Twinkle Spark!"

"Shut up you freak. You are the clone!"

"Don't listen to her, Paradise! She is trying to trick with you. We both know I am your sister! I love you!" this was her last sentence because Paradise hit her with a laser beam and she disappeared. Twinkle was scared.

"How... do you know?"

"You never told me that you loved me."she went to her sister. And gave her a hoof.

"Nicely done!"Rainbow gave her honor.

The two sister went home.

"Well, you are not so bad as I thought before."sighed Twinkle. Everypony thought in Ponyville now that the filly is a maniac. Stupid clones.

"Yeah, thanks."smiled Paradise." But why did you build this machine?"asked but the answer for her question shocked her a bit. But it was a tipical answer from her sister.

"Because I wanted your death."

**Well,well,well, tipical Twinkle Spark. Poor Paradise. I hope you liked it :))**

**Have a nice day! :D**


End file.
